Daisy's Song
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: My take on what should have happened during the first season epsiode Daisy's Song. Will Daisy's soul survive when she realizes that she had been taken. Or will her postive outlook be gone for good?


**TITLE**: _Daisy's Song_

**SUMMARY: **_Taken from the first season episode "Daisy's Song". My view on what SHOULD have happened all through the episode. _

_Most of the Balladeer speaking is taken from "Daisy's song" what ever lines I use from the episode I don't claim to own. _

**EPSIODE SUMMARY**___$50.00 is a lot of money for music for your ears. When Daisy gets taken Bo and Luke come to her rescue. __Daisy's little song" True Blue Hearts_."_ lands the Dukes in big trouble when they get caught in the middle of a music piracy ring run by Boss and members of the Atlanta crime syndicate. What the bad guys learn is it's a lot easier to steal music than it is to cross the Dukes._

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Crime / Tragedy / Spiritual _

**RATING: **_T – Due to strong langue and some sexual content. But nothing that the original show didn't show us._

**PROLUGE RATING: **_K+_

**(The Balladeer) **_Hazzards, Georgia is very backwards. We have police officers being chased by the people that they are chasing. This is Bo Duke and Luke Duke. They fight the system, any system. _

"So do you think Rosco will get tired soon?" Bo glanced at his cousin Luke who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"What do you think? He's chasing us after all." Luke swung around in his seat so he could look through the back window of the General Lee. "Nope, looks like Rosco is in it for the long haul." He swung back around so he could face forward once again.

"Enos sure is putting up a lot of fight." Bo said with a laugh as he tried to catch up to Deputy Enos Strait who had been the Duke cousins best friend since grade school and who had decided to work for the police department. Matter of fact Enos Strait was the only honest officer that Hazzards had; ever since Rosco decided to leave the straight and arrow path. "Wonder if he's gonna realize that we are _behind_ him and not _ahead_ of him." Bo put his hand to the horn and listened as the beginning of "Dixie" ranged out in the air.

Enos's car slowed up and pulled off to the side of the road. The General Lee zoomed past with both Bo and Luke smiling and waving to him. Enos couldn't help it but he smiled wide and waved to his two best friends as they passed by. He shrugged helplessly as Rosco zoomed by with a deep frown towards him. He sighed and put his car into gear and followed his boss down the road chancing those Duke Cousins. Enos very well knew that Rosco had no pray on catching 'em. And even if he did manage to catch 'em; Rosco didn't have anything to hold against them. So really this chasing the Dukes down was a whole waste of time; when the police department had other criminals to track down and get off the streets and woods of Hazzards country. But try telling Rosco and Boss Hoggs that. They didn't give a damn about the citizens of Hazzards; all they wanted to do was capture the Duke family and put them behind bars; so Boss Hoggs could get the deed to the Duke farm.

**(The Balladeer) **_Now how about we leave Bo and Luke to their fun, they'll show up again soon, they always do. Now this is here is Jesse Duke who is the patriarch of this part of the Duke family. His world is law …. Usually obeyed out of love, but always obeyed._

Jesse was hamming on a stubborn nail that was trying to try his patience, the darn thing just wouldn't hammer in like a nice nail that it was apposed to be. He sighed deeply as he brought his free hand up to rest on either side of the nail to steady it once more and than he carefully, ever so carefully started to hammer it. It wouldn't be good for him to hammer his own hand, he wasn't a newly spring chicken after all.

**(The Balladeer) **_That's cousin Daisy. She works as a waitress, but aspires to better things. Daisy can cause more trouble than a brand-new baby._

Daisy clucked her tongue against her teeth as she was tossing some of the corn seed for the chickens to eat. "Hey now, there's plenty for all of ya'll. Just be kind and generous is all." She softly said as she gently shooed away the greedy chicken who was trying to hog all the seed for herself.

The chicken just went on back to eating as much as she could; she raised her wings indigently as she felt Daisy's foot at her side. She looked up and squawked at the human woman who would dare interrupt her as she was eating. She moved forward in menace as she tried to peak the woman's toes which were wide open in those sandals that's she wore.

"Stop that, now Bertha, stop that." Daisy said as she kept moving backwards away from the very angry chicken on her hand. "If you weren't so greedy than I wouldn't have had to use my foot against ya'll. Get it." She shook her head as the chicken kept coming after all. "I'm not going to give you any more food now that would just be rewarding you."

"Watch it Daisy, Bertha's bite is worse than her squawking. I wish you would have allowed me to cook her for Thanksgiving dinner when she first showed her temper." Jesse said as he leaned against the middle rail of the ladder as he watched fondly as his niece was trying to stay one step away from the chicken.

Daisy looked quickly up at her Uncle Jesse with wide baby blue eyes. "Why, Uncle Jesse you couldn't kill Bertha. Ain't her fault she's so …" Daisy felt Bertha's breath on her fault, so she quickly looked down at the very angry chicken still trying to peck her. She decided enough was enough, so she moved quickly to the side bending down at the same time, she managed to trap Bertha's wings at the side and she picked up the high squawking chicken. "Now hush you silly thing." She said as she began to softly stork Bertha's feathers back.

Bertha allowed Daisy's touch to calm her down. She was still mighty ticked at this human to deny her rightful food, but at least this human knew what she liked the best. Bertha soon quitted down.

"Only you have the magic touch with that there chicken, Dais. If anyone one us tried to pick her up than we would be pecked to death." Jesse said with a laugh as he turned back to work on the house.

**SOMEWHERE IN ALTANTA**

"Well?" He looked up into the shining eyes of his boss. "What do you think?"

"This is the song." The boss nodded his head. "We are going to make our fortunes on this one." He looked down at the song. "Thanks to Miss. Daisy Duke that is. She just made us set for life." He looked up into his employee's eyes and they shared a life.

**END OF PROLUGE **


End file.
